Kidnapped
by Madiloo1999
Summary: Oliver waited and waited until he had a chance. He took his chance and stole 1p America, Alfred Jones, but for what purpose. And What secret dose England hide


**This was originally from Forestspirt of Thunderclan which I got inspiration from and It's my first writing and I got inspired from the work, though I did make my own tweaks to it to fill my idea and I hope to make this as amazing as the original one so if you have tips and remarks tell me and if it's like another writing so let's go! ~**

 **One note is that there are some disturbing things (I'll place more warnings when it comes to light)**

 **Warnings: Murder and Drugs**

Chapter 1

Venom blue eyes looked at his target with great care, he was lucky enough to sneak into the 1p world without any trouble thanks to his magic he was able to simply tear a small hole between the worlds and left the tear open knowing he had to act quickly, he was able to sneak into the home on America so easily, well almost he had to cut the power from the home as well as he had to kill a gray skin funny looking man on his way up to the bed room, which if he must say was quiet fun to do all the blood splattering on the walls and on himself and the knife (which he stabbed the things chest of the creature for good measure) oh how he wished he had enough time it would be so fun to make a cupcake out of the creature's flesh. But he knew it wasn't the time to make the delicious treat after all he did bring one for his _other half,_ he was only in the way from his goal, the 1p version of his sweet America, Alfred F. Jones, something that he missed. He walked into the kitchen leaving his gift for _him_ he walked up the stirs he smiled wickedly at the man his glasses on the bed table with a photo of him and of his dam 1p self, Arthur Kirkland they were at an amusement park and the 1p half was smiling and not the wide true smile that he would give in this scenario, oh no it was a fake smile ' _that should be me not him and his fake smile and fake love for him, oh well he and I will have all the fun in the world very soon'_ he thought as he go out of his coat pocket a small little bottle with a reddish color liquid, he popped opened the crock bottle as quietly as he could to ready to wake him from his sweet dreams just yet, pleased that it was a quiet _pop_ he pressed the bottle to the 1p open mouth and saw the liquid flow into the others mouth making sure that he didn't do it to fast or to slow, once he saw that the bottle was empty he grabbed the 1p and lifted him up, shocked learning that this 1p was so light weight for him to carry though looking him over in his arms he realized the picture were lying about his true shape, but he also kept in mind that he was a smig taller than he was since his arms and feet were hanging out a little. He walked down the stairs, stepping over the creature's corps and out of the door.

Luckily for him, he left all the doors open all the way to his car, which he shut all the doors and locking the doors making look like America was still in there, the lights were already discounted and as a result out as well for good measure he already closed all the curtains of the home so that no one could find the body rotting in the lonesome home until his _other half_ found it , he still was so pleased that he parked so close to the apartment as well. As he opened the side door he heard Alfred was already talking in his sleep, "Engwand, don't leave pwease." he said the name the same way he did when he was a little child, Oliver wanted to 'aww' but that he couldn't so that he didn't wake America up to soon, "I'm not leaving America, I'll always be here." he said mimicking Arthur's voice, America curing closer to wear the voice was coming from having the face of content, he knew in the back of his head if he heard his true voice just yet the plane would have failed before it had a chance to begin. As he started to the 2p world he looked at Alfred one last time finally...finally a 2p won, 1p America was now at the hands of 2p England.

As he drove through the portal more he looked at the watch on his car, it was nearing midnight he smiled, if he kept the speed he'd make it to his home before sunrise, as he drove he heard America moaning and sighing in his sleep and a cute little snore, he reminded long ago a happier time, a time that he was in, soon he would be able to get that time back and nothing could stop him from achieving his goal .When he got back to his home he grabbed the still unconscious America and walking out and up to his Victorian style and up to a door he hadn't opened a long time. When he opened the door, he saw the bed spread already was pulled back and was ready for his _guest_ , Alfred. When he set down Alfred he noticed that there was something under his shirt, _'what is that?'_ he thought as he tried to look and tried to open his shirt he saw that America was trying to stir, he stopped and decided against it. He walked back to the door and slowly closed the door and went to make America some food for when he gets up from bed.

Alfred woke up to the morning sun coming through the window as he rose from the bed and opened his eyes he was greeted by a very disturbing feeling, which was confirmed are he sat up, hen instantly that he wasn't his home and he definably knew since nothing in his room furniture was pink and blue (Excluding a few shirts he owned of course), which was almost everywhere, even the blankets he was under was a thine pink blanked, even over that was a light almost pale blue coloring to the quilted comfier. He looked over the room again and noticed that is was a simple bedroom, besides the head aching pinks and baby's blues, Alfred looked around the bedrooms some more and saw something interesting the one window in the room had one window that looked out the window that was when however, when he saw it was the big ben but not the usual copper Victorian style that was the big ben, no the big ben was not copper that he recalled from his tomes in England for world meetings and holiday parties, but rather a blue color with pink poke dots. As he got out of bed he noticed on a light oak night stand he saw that there was a letter on the night stand that was in a light rose quartz coloring and a bright past ale blue pen on the light color. The latter as much as he could make out had his name, his human name... a name that for many nations only their lovers or family (or even the person that name them knew) were the only ones to keep both them and the people they were around safe from enemies, but now it was still pondering in the super powers mind as he read the letter (and many of the letters made his eyes hurt trying to read the curly letters.

 _Dear sweet Alfie_ (eewww) _,_

 _I am so sorry to leave you while you sleep so peacefully, but I must attend an urgent meeting. But freight not for I shall return as swiftly as the screams of a woman ring through the night. Until I return, be a sweet little one and stay in the home, once you awake I have some biscuits and a delicious cupcake waiting for you downstairs in the kitchen. Oh, and don't even try to escape alright love._

 _With all my love,_

 _Oliver Kirkland_

America looked at the letter again and again, trying to understand what the 2p was saying, _'Little one, I haven't been called little since I was a child and under the care of England'_ , he thought as he continued to reread until he hit the end were his stomach became the voice of his mind _, food in the kitchen_ , as he walked to the door connecting his room to the halls of the strange home he was now trapped within for god knows how long. As he walked to the door he looked over at his reflections and he saw that he was in a long button up off color night shirt that he definitely wasn't wearing earlier that showed what he really looked like, not a hero, someone with broad shoulders and a built frame, oh hell no that was his brother Canada which he hid when he was wearing his old coat, but rather as japan once called a picture of himself when he thought it was America, a bishounen or gender fluid, he looked away he hated how he looked he tried everything, gaining weight, nothing, lifting weights to gain muscle, nothing he couldn't keep anything on his body, instead he used baggy clothes to look like he was bigger than he was, he turned to the door and grabbed the bronze doorknob, twisting the door to the opening to a very much identical hallway.

As he walked through the hall to the light wooden stairs, he felt the oddly smooth stairs felt so familiar and yet as well so foreign to his own mind, his thought reverting to a murky vision of someone (whom almost sounds like Arthur yet wasn't his own) as he began to return to the reality his body lived in, he realized his body went on auto pilot to the kitchen, though he was never told in the letter where it was. As he looked at the kitchen he noticed strange thing, one was that unlike the halls of the home, the entire kitchen was a stainless steel, from the sink to the oven, however like the steps, it was a light wooden that was as well smooth and, on the table, was what the cupcake was there but the biscuits were not even there next to them was a tea cup that had a reddish liquid. He looked at the cupcake and like a neo icing with the colors of the same as the wall, pink and blue. The cupcake was an odd and his mind telling him that the cupcake was to be saying don't eat me he looked at the cupcake ad then the stainless steel oven clock 12:47 pm, and then looking at the cupcake his lips becoming dry and chap and his stomach growling from the lack of food that was inside of him, as he took it to his lips his mind flashed with a memory a memory of Arthur talking about the 2ps to America, but he couldn't remember what it was as he looked at the cupcake and then at the sprinkles that were on it no not sprinkles...crushed medicine but that couldn't be his mind had to be playing tricks on him once more. As he was about to set it down when he heard the sound on his back, he turned around seeing the body of his taker the 2p version of his England, Oliver Kirkland. "Oh, love you found the cupcake I made you." he said as America looked at the 2p. "Well why don't you try a bit, I made it just for you dear boy." the brit said as America looked at the cupcake and then at the man, the man's eyes were those of someone you never wanted to hurt or else something bad would happen if you did he slowly took the wrapping off the paper and then the small cupcake with a deep breath he took the pastry to his mouth an d bit straight down into the cupcake it tasted weird and was something that was done was known and that there was something weird but didn't taste anything else, "Ah you better wash it down here, don't worry sweetie it's not tea, its juice." Oliver said as he took the paper slowly and replaced it with the 'juice' filled tea cup Alfred took a sniff and didn't smell anything and started to drink the 'juice' once he finished he saw that Oliver was taking the cup and setting it on the table that was when he soon felt queasy as he began to look at the brit and he saw that there was a maddening gleam in his eye as he began to fog in his mind, "You...you drugged me." he said as he mind began to blacken and he to fall forward only to be caught by Oliver, "Oh my sweet little brother are you still sleepy, here I've got you." Oliver said as Alfred noticed the maddening glare that was in then his mind started to blacken out and then nothing Oliver looked at the now unconscious American and started to laugh a little.

"Oh, Alfie I had to me can't have you leave, not again, besides this is your home now." Oliver said as he grabbed the now unconscious personification and took him back to his room. 'Never again' Oliver thought as he set the vial of next red vial after he just took his second dose and then kissed America head, leaving the 1p to sleep the medicine off.


End file.
